lost in the world of secrets
by gleekfanfic
Summary: what happens when the new girl and freind to the glee club has a secret that she can't let anyone know.srry first fanfic  disclaimer! i do not own any glee
1. Chapter 1

FLASHBACK~~~~~~

"mom there is no way on this earth that i'm moving to some hillbilly junction in Ohio!"

"you have no say in this,please this is a huge opportunity for me...please Bobbi"

"fine but there had better be hoops there"

FLASH FORWARD

here i was in the armpit of my life. LIMA OHIO. this was the end of my life. back home i had everything, varsity basketball as a freshman, varsity volleyball and cross country. What more could you want?

my friends were amazing. fully supportive. I got teased alot for being a "nerd" or because of my mental problem but this was a new start.

I'm not girly so I just through on a band tee, skinnys, my army coat,some bead and a beanie. toped off with black converse of coarse. (.com/bobbi_kane/set?id=31329176)

this was it.I had already tryed out and made all her sports the week before so i'm good on that spectrum.

oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap! i can not do this. i walked into the principals office and into my new life

"oh hello, you must be miss Bobbi Kane."

This must be the principal. He was small maybe 5'4 tops. He was Asian and seemed pretty nice.

"Yup that's me…are you principal figgins?"

"I most certainly am. Well if you would sit down I can give you your schedule and we can talk about our McKinley family."

"um ok."

I sat down and he started to rant on policies and rules. He said how proud he was to have me as an athlete and stuff like that.

"now I see that in your files it says you have an anxiety disorder and a 504 plan?"

"yes sir that's correct"

Dang I hoped no one would know…stupid permanent record. He started to talk again and then he handed me a schedule.

" now because you are new I am going to assign you a helper as it were to show you around the school."

Three people walked in. 2 girls and a questionable looking guy.

"hi my names Tina Cohen Chang, and this is Mercedes and kurt."

Principal Figgins spoke up now.

"Ms. Chang will be your guide but she might have some friends accompany you as well. Now if you accuse me…"

He answered his ringing cell phone and we left.

"hi, I guess you know this but my names Bobbi."

The kid named kurt spoke now

"ooh retro chic! I loved original names…and that scarf is to die for!"

I thanked him and with in minutes they were like my best friends. They spilled on students and staff and I almost died laughing. It was hilarious!

I followed them into a room with risers and chairs and some more students.

"whos the new girl?"

It was a blonde that was sitting in the corner with a Latina looking girl.

Kurt dragged me against my will to the middle of the room.

Mercedes said " this is Bobbi, shes new here so we thought she could chill with us."

The blonde spoke again now… "I thought bobbi was a boy name?"

Great new school still the dumb questions.

"your point being?"

Mercedes laughed and Tina giggled.

The bell rang and everyone got up. Time for lunch I hope.

I grabbed my bag and walked with the group.

We sat at a large table and we were kinda squished but I didn't care.

A guy with a Mohawk whos name I was told was puck says to me

" so can you sing"

"I guess, I did for an autism benefit but other than that…"

Now it was the boy in the wheelchairs turn to speak.

"well why don't you try out for glee club? It's fun and you can spend more time with us"

Ok well I guess I'll give it a shot.


	2. Chapter 2

I had to wait till the next day though. At least this gives me time to think before I have to sing in front of my Spanish teacher. I log onto skype were the girls are having a convo so I join in

_Cheer4eva (quinn)-so are you ready fo tomorrow girly?_

_Bballrunner (bobbi)-idk hey im gonna add in the others_

_Cheer4eva-kk_

_Httndiva has logged on_

_Fashionchic has logged on_

_Brittbritt has loged on_

_Satan-a has logged on_

_GothicGirly has logged on_

_Rachelberry has logged off_

_Httndiva (Mercedes)-hey ladies_

_Fashionchic (kurt)- bobbi I still want your scarf_

_Brittbritt (Brittany) my cat ate my sock _

_Satan-a (Santana) heys _

_GothicGirly (Tina) - did anyone notice how rach just logged off_

_Cheer4eva-she feels threatened by bobbi's soon to be glee ness_

_Bballrunner-IDK WHAT I DID1 _

_BrittBritt- never mind he spat it out_

_Fashionchic- its berry…I love her to death but shes a pain when it comes to newbies_

_Httndiva- shes still on…il try to add her in_

_Rachelberry-what does She want _

_Bballrunner- well at least she called me a she_

_Cheer4eva-cmon rach she cool_

_Rachelberry has logged off_

_Bballrunner- is she always a spazz_

_Httndiva-perty much_

My mom yelled up the stairs saying that I had to go so I told them I had to go and finished my homework.

I called Mercedes after dinner

"hey cedes"

"what goes on miss athlete"

"I need to find something to sing tomorrow…I'm not sure if I can even do it"

"and why is that?"

"I don't want to get murdered by the midget"

"oh hush"

"she scares me"

"who doesn't she scare?"

"touché"

"well what did you sing at the autism benefit? Just sing that!"

"but i-"

"NO BUTTS"

"fine then…"

"listen I gotta split I'll see you tomorrow"

"kk later cedes!"

I hang up and hit the sheets so I can be good for tomorrow

"Dang you!"

I try to open my locker. This won't end well for my locker. MWAHAHAHA-oh crap Quinn's staring at me…how long have I been in my nerd trance?

"um" quinn starts to giggle

"I dislike my locker"

"I can tell"

Now we both laugh as I hit it and it opens.

Quinn says "well you ready"

"no"

"well you don't have a choice"

"grrrr"

"come on girl"

We walk into the choir room and I realize we are the last ones in.

"I got her…now give me back my keys Mike!"

"NEVER"

She whacks the Asian as her gives up her keys.

Mr. Shue speaks.

"well miss kane, what are you going to sing for us today?"

I answer simply

"um well it's WHAT ARE WORDS BY CHRIS MEDINA"

"ok show us what you got!"

_Anywhere you are, I am near  
>Anywhere you go, I'll be there<br>Anytime you whisper my name, you'll see  
>How every single promise I keep<br>Cuz what kind of guy would I be  
>If I was to leave when you need me most<em>

_What are words  
>If you really don't mean them<br>When you say them  
>What are words<br>If they're only for good times  
>Then their done<br>When it's love  
>Yeah, you say them out loud, those words<br>They never go away  
>They live on, even when we're gone<em>

_And I know an angel was sent  
>Just from me and now know I'm meant<br>To be where I am and I'm gonna be  
>Standing right beside her tonight And I'm gonna be by your side<br>I would never leave when she needs me most_

_What are words  
>If you really don't mean them<br>When you say them  
>What are words<br>If they're only for good times  
>Then their done<br>When it's love  
>Yeah, you say them out loud, those words<em>

_They never go away_

_They live on, even when we're gone_

_Anywhere you are, I am near  
>Anywhere you go, I'll be there<br>And I'm gonna be here forever more  
>Every single promise I keep<br>Cuz what kind of guy would I be  
>If I was to leave when you need me most<em>

_I'm forever keeping my angel close…_

"wow welcome to the glee club Bobbi!"


	3. Chapter 3

AN:: thank you to LastInTheWilderness and True Love Conquers All for being the first people to subscribe! Thanks guys these stories are nothing without you! Please review and let me know about suggestions…

Now I know that u probably want to know when the big news about bobbi's past will come…but it will so don't get your panties in a wad. Jk love you guys!

I sat there in utter shock. They weren't laughing at me. They were standing and clapping.

All except Rachel Berry of coarse. Whats her deal. Whatev's . I don't really care. Oooh yay food!

We sit down and the guys start to trash talk cutler and my bears. They gonna get it.

"oh yeah well at least the NCAA doesn't give us pitty players!"

Sam goes " she's got ya there dude"

Finn speaks like a hurt child "what do you know"

Me, Sam, and artie fist bump and high five.

I lean over to quinn.

"gotta pee be right back"

Quinn giggles

" TMI but ok come back though…finn is working up a comeback"

"I'll be back" I say in my best darth vader impression.

I head to the nearest bathroom. I then do my business and wash my hands.

As I leave the room I realize I am not alone.

There sits the ever perfect form of Rachel Berry.

"why looky who we have here…isn't it little miss spotlight stealing jerkface?"

She says right to my face.

"look rach-" she interrupts me

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT"

Ok then anger much?

"fine Berry we can be that way but just remember that I'm just here to make friends…not steal your spotlight."

"well lets make sure you don't forget who's boss around here.. Azimo! Karofski!"

This was came at me. 5 linebackers or defensive lineman.

Rachel spoke again in her shrill tone

"there's no point in running your not safe anymore"

Then it hits me…

The rapid fire of the 5 or 6 slushies. All blue. It seeps down me and I fall to the floor.

I see the feet in deluxe pink rain boots walk over.

"oh and one more thing…stay away from sam...he's mine and don't you forget it."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:: this story may or may not continue. If I get 5 reviews by next week I'll keep writing. But I might have a change of heart and keep going.**

**Don't forget to rate and review. And PM me for song suggestions! **

**I do not own glee. If I did….more fun.**

I sat there. On the floor outside the girls bathroom. Soaked to my bra with ice cold blue sugar. What did I do! I don't want to cause a fuss, that's for sure. So I can't go back to lunch dressed in avatar chic. I'll just wait here till next bell. Tina and Quinn have to pass here to get back by our lockers. All of a sudden I hear footsteps. Oh joy people to see me in my misery. But it's not a cheerleader or a football player. Its Sam and Artie. They see me, I'm sure of it. Sam questions

"Bobbi?"

And I realize that I'm laying down in slushie. Man I'm an idiot! Stupid, stupid, stupid! He's gonna take one look at me and will never like me.

"Yeah it's me"

Artie looks concerned

"Why have you been slushied?"

I have to tell someone. But not the full truth.

"Azimo and Karofski cornered me when I came out of the bathroom"

Sam sits down next to me and smiles.

"hey artie. Wheel back and get quinn to clean her up"

He wheels away. Sam smirks and chuckled

"please tell me I don't look stupid"

It comes out as a whisper

"nothing could make you look stupid Bobbi"

My heart flutters and he leans in close to me

"Sam I …."

And then out foreheads touch.

Noses.

" I'm probably crossing a line here. But, whatcha doing?"

Its Quinn. Oh I'm sooooo gonna yell at her later!

Sam jumps and stands up.

"Nothing at all. Quinn she got slushied could you clean her up"

" sure thing lover boy."

She tosses her head back and laughs.

When I get home that day I finish my homework and quickly log onto skype. I'm so gonna murder Q.

_Cheer4eva- heys_

_Bballrunner- u kno don't u_

_Cheer4eva- I am ur girl and its perty obvious_

_Bballrunner- I really like him Q_

_Cheer4eva- and he really likes you too_

_Bballrunner-wait wha?_

_Cheer4eva- sammy's my bffl. He tells me things._

_Bballrunner- so what do I do about it?_

_Cheer4eva- that's a bobbi problem._

_Bballrunner- haha not funny_

_Cheer4eva- whatevs so what was it that u really wanted to tell me?_

_Bballrunner-how do u know these things?_

_Cheer4eva-cuz im awesome?_

_Bballrunner- no that's not it…_

_Cheer4eva-HEY!_

_Bballrunner-jkjk_

_Cheer4eva-ok out with it_

_Bballrunner-fine just call me_

The skype call button appears and I hit answer with video.

"heys"

"Q we have a situation"

" Does this involve sam?"

"for once…NO!"

"fine gimme dets."

"Rachel slushied me..well she commanded Azimo and Karofski"

"no ways!"

"she said stay away from sam"

"ha I knew it was about Sammie!"

" really Fabray? Really"

"yup that's what I'm going with"

"grrrrrrrr"

"ok then"

"that's what I'm going with"

"touché"

"so what do I do about oompa loompa?"

"I gots mes an idea!"

**AN:: hey shorter stories mean better updates right!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:: hey people. Well! I'm probably going to do maybe 2 more chapters as a u hate them…let me know. well thank you! Btw I do not own glee. Or any songs mentioned or used in any past present or future chapters.**

I get a reply almost directly after I send the text.

_Me: Sam? Its Bobbi_

_Sam: hey :) howd u get my number?_

_Me: I have my ways ;) _

_Sam: so what do you need to talk about beautiful?_

Ok now that text was soooo adorable. Man hes so cute. Wait I actually have to reply…

_Me: do you wanna talk about what happened today? _

_Sam: don't worry im gonna personally take care of those thugs tm_

_Me: that's sweet…but that's not what I was talking about…._

_Sam: oh you mean…_

_Me: yes._

_Sam: I shloudnt have done that im sorry please forgive me._

How do I tell him tht I wanted him to kiss me?

_Me: Sam I don't want you to apologize_

_Sam: what?_

Im about to reply when I get another text

_Sam: im srry I have to put my sister to bed… please. Let me pick you up tomorrow?_

_Me: sure 7:00?_

_Sam: ok_

He's so sweet. Ugh I can't tell him what am I going to do?

I realize now that after contemplating with myself all night I did end up falling asleep. I get up and look at my ihome. 5:43am well isn't that joyful. I get up. I feed myself a high protein omelet and toast. One of the few perks of getting up early. I shower and blow-dry my hair. I then get dressed in a black waffle print fabric ¾ sleeve shirt. I put on jean capri's. I then put on my fav Nike air destiny's. My id necklace is fixed upon my neck. I look at my clock. 6:23. oh my little sister probably just woke up…

I make sure she's up and I get her some cereal. Ok I have 10 minutes. Oh my gosh there is no way I can do this. Quinn is doing her plan today. And I have to spend the whole car ride trying not to be a complete loser in front of Sam. My sister's in the shower when it happens

*_ding donnnng*_


End file.
